


Be My Light

by bluelikecomets



Series: Comets [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Evil Kara, F/M, KaraMel, Oh my heart, Red Kryptonite, comets, hes a hero ok, protective mon-el, sassy kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelikecomets/pseuds/bluelikecomets
Summary: Kara was exposed to red kryptonite, again, but this time instead of her sister helping her, our trusty Daxamite steps in.





	

Kara watches Mon-el and Winn play videos games and she laughs every time Mon-el almost crushes the control. “Dude come on!” Winn laughs with his new friend as Winn beats him again for the fifth time tonight. 

She’s snapped out of her thoughts when there’s a loud pounding on the door. “Kara that should be either the pizza or the Chinese food!” Mon-el yells looking at her over his shoulder. “I call first pot sticker.” He winks at her, causing Win to scoff in feign annoyance.

“You don’t wanna do that man. Kara is very possessive over her pot stickers.” Winn laughs pausing the game and standing up.

Kara laughs, rolling her eyes at her guys before walking over to the door, but her smile quickly falls off her face when she sees who’s on the other side of the door. Lillian Luthor. And as usual, she has her evil little smirk on her face. “Can I help you?” She asks nervously, wringing her wrists. 

“Supergirl.” Lillian smiles.

Kara is officially stunned speechless. This is a first. “Um, no, I’m sorry. My name’s Kara. Kara Danvers. I think you have the wrong apartment. Uh, Mike!” Kara calls over her shoulder, but he doesn’t answer. “Mike Matthews!” Kara tosses something at the back of his head, finally getting his attention.

“Ow! Why?!” He exclaims, standing up but he widens his eyes when he sees who is with Kara. 

“Get over here.” She grits through her teeth. He takes cautious steps towards her, eventually reaching her and winding an arm around her. He clears his throat nervously. “Mike, would you please tell this kind lady that my name’s Kara and not Supergirl?” Lillian laughs, stepping into Kara’s apartment and pulling a gun out of her back pocket, point it at Mon-el. “Woah, ok!” Kara steps in front of him, holding her arms out.

“Going up against Supergirl would prove otherwise.” Kara snaps.

“Kara,” Mon-el whispers, loud enough for just her to hear. 

Kara sighs, dropping her arms and letting Lillian further inside. “Mon-el get out of here and bring Winn with you.” 

“You’re actually crazy if you think I’m leaving you here alone with her.” He protests, glaring at Lillian behind Kara. 

Kara huffs in agitation. She truly admires Mon-el and appreciates that he’s willing to put his life on the line for her; no one else has ever done that before him. It’s nice. “Mon-el, please go. I don’t know why she’s here, but if she were going to hurt either of us, she would’ve tried already. Besides, I’m stronger, faster, and smarter. She can’t hurt me.” She places her hands on her hips.

“Are you sure?” His voice is full of concern, and his grey eyes full of worry.

“Yes, Supergirl, are you?” Lillian’s light blue eyes are twinkling with evil.

“Do not patronize her.” Mon-el growls. “Winn!” He yells, bringing Kara’s friend out of the apartment’s corners. “Let’s go.” Feeling Mon-el’s eyes on her, Kara nods in confirmation closing the door behind both guys. 

Kara groans turning to Lillian. “What do you want? Are you here to tell me to stop being Supergirl? Or are you here to try and convince me into joining your creepy organization? The answer to both are no. So don’t even bother.” 

Lillian shakes her head. “What do you want with my daughter? Does she know who you actually are? What you actually are?” She demands, icy venom in every syllable in every word that came out of her lips. 

Kara laughs. “Your daughter is my friend. And not that it’s any of your business; no she doesn’t know that I’m Supergirl. And it’s going to stay that way because if she did know, she’d be in danger. But not from me like you think, but by people like you and your precious little CADMUS.” 

“I only want to protect Lena.” 

Kara licks her lips. “Right. Is that why you left her, your own daughter, to die in that mountain? Because you want to protect her?” She snaps. 

“Listen to me, Supergirl. Lena is my only family left and I love her. But this planet, my planet, is my home and I will be damned if I let something like you and your brave little boyfriend ruin and destroy my home. It’s not going to happen, I won’t allow it.” 

Kara raises her eyebrows at the accusations. “Mon-el has nothing to do with this, so leave him out of it. And as for Earth, this is my home too. But, not all aliens are bad. They’re not all evil. Mon-el and I want to help keep this world safe. From people like you and CADMUS. So know this, as long as I’m alive, I’m going to fight to take you down.” She annunciates the last three words, praying she got her point across. 

Lillian bows her head. “I didn’t come here to fight you. Or even to hurt you.”

“Why are you here then?” 

“I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Lena.”

Kara laughs without humor. “Lena is a grown woman. Quite frankly, so am I. You cannot tell me, or her for that matter, who we can and cannot be friends with.” 

Lillian clenches her jaw. “Like I said, I’m not here to fight you.”

“Then I think you should leave and do not even think about coming back, or telling Lena who I am. Because if you do, you’ll have Supergirl and Mon-el on your back.” Kara snarls frustration and exhaustion very evident in her voice. 

“Before I go, do you mind letting me use your restroom?” She softens visibly, and Kara can see why Lena is always able to believe her so easily. Lillian is a fantastic actor and an even better manipulator. 

Kara nods silently. “Around the corner, first door on the right.” She swallows, letting her pass. Kara lets out a breath when Lillian is out of sigh. But, she puts her guard back up when the older Luthor rounds the corner and comes back into view. 

“It was good seeing you, Supergirl.” 

Kara shakes her head. “I wish I could say the same.” 

 

When Kara arrived at the DEO the next morning with Mon-el by her side, Mon-el was watching her cautiously. “Alex, J’onn. Can I talk to you guys?” Mon-el asks as Kara was picking at her fingers with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asks, pulling him into a private room, J’onn following closely behind. “Is Kara okay?” Sister mode was evident in her voice and in her body-language too. 

Mon-el clears his throat. “I was actually going to ask you the same thing. Lillian Luthor stopped by the house and-“Alex’s eyes darken on him. “Before you scold me, I wanted to stay. Make sure she was okay. But Luthor pointed a gun at me and Kara sent me home, scared for me. But that isn’t the point. On the way here, she wasn’t her normal self.”

“How do you mean?” J’onn demands.

Mon-el wrings his wrists. “She’s always smiling. And her blue eyes are almost always sparkling. But today, she didn’t smile and her eyes were dull. She wasn’t smiling at me or at anyone for that matter.” 

“You can be very annoying. Mon-el.” 

He rolls his eyes. “A little girl and her dog were stuck in her parents’ car while being robbed at gun point. She wasn’t going to do anything about it until I started to beg. And I don’t beg.” 

Alex stiffens. “Red kryptonite.” She and J’onn mutter in unison. Mon-el raises an eyebrow. “Like you’re allergic to lead, Kara and her cousin Superman are allergic to Kryptonite. It weakens them. But not this kind. It’s synthetic, so it doesn’t weaken her. Instead, she’s just as strong, except she’s more evil.”

“Kara evil? There’s no way.” 

“Maybe not evil, but rude and mean-spirited. It’s like she’s a completely different person.” 

Mon-el shakes his head. “No way, ok. I know Kara, and she doesn’t have a rude bone in her body.” 

“She threw her boss Cat Grant off a balcony of forty-four stories high” Alex cringed at the memory. “She said she weren’t actually sisters.” Her voice was just barely above a whisper. “You need to be careful, Mon-el.” She clears her throat.

He nods. “Right, so what do I do? 

Alex and J’onn exchange a nervous glance. “You have to provoke her. Disrespect her planet; tell her how much better you and Daxam are than she and Krypton. Anything you can think of to get her angry.”

“Why would I want to get her angry if she’s dangerous when she’s like this?” Mon-el asks, voice laced in confusion mixed with worry and genuine curiosity.

Alex grabs a syringe off a nearby med station. “This is a tranquilizer suitable for you guys’ blood cells. Get her angry, get ahold of her, and stick it in her. It’ll knock her right out. For a day. Maybe. Just long enough for us to get the red kryptonite out of her system. The sunbeams we have in the med-bay will get her back to normal.” 

“How do I know she won’t try to hurt me?” 

“She broke my arm. You don’t know.” 

 

That night, Mon-el and Kara were back at her apartment watching every cringe old horror movie Kara could think of. Mon-el found them funny and entertaining. “So, I was thinking.” 

“That’s never good.” Kara snorts, looking at him. She raises a carefully plucked eyebrow at the other alien she’s come to love. “What were you thinking?” She sighs in annoyance.

He takes a visible deep breath. “The women back on Daxam aren’t prudes. Come to think of it, neither were women on Krypton or even here on Earth. They’re all pretty much willing to give me what I want when I want it. Why don’t you?” You could tell that it was hard for him to get it out because that obviously wasn’t what he wanted from her, what he thought of her.

The Kryptonian chokes on her water. “Excuse me?” She demands in a low, gravelly voice. 

“The girls on Daxam are a lot prettier too.” Kara snatches the plate of pizza from his hand and storms into the kitchen. “Daxam never did anything to your planet. Your planet blew us up for no reason.” Mon-el follows her, heart breaking with every step he took. 

Kara grits her teeth together. “You have a lot of nerve, Mon-el.” She turns to face him, hand on her hip. “You come to my home, ask for my help, befriend my friends, kiss me and lie about, confess your feelings and now you’re telling me that you’re better than me? That you’re better than me? Better than Supergirl? Let me tell you something, Mon-el of Daxam. Your people are privileged, selfish, self-centered, ignorant and self-serving. Your planet endorsed slavery. You killed everyone who didn’t agree with you. You absolutely do not get to tell me what race is better.” Kara snapped and at this point, she was shaking. “But you, you’re the worst of them all. The most selfish. Prince of Daxam. You left your planet to die. You aren’t brave. You aren’t a hero. No, you are a coward.” She grounds out, smirking at his flinch.

His swallow is audible. “I may be the Prince of Daxam, but who I am now is a total opposite of who I was on my planet.” 

“Because of me. You are nothing without me.” 

That hit a nerve. “Nothing without you? I would have found my way on this world with or without you, Kara Zor-el. You threw being a hero onto me. You wanted to coddle me.”

“I wanted you to not let people get hurt!” 

He bites his tongue. “Like you threw your boss, someone you consider your friend, off a balcony? Having power is not about choosing who gets to live and who gets to die.”

“That is exactly what it is about! We have all these powers, Mon-el; we should be able to choose what bad people get to die.”

“Those parents robbed at gunpoint. Were they bad people? Was their little girl a bad person?”

This stunned Kara. “Everyone has a dark side.” 

He takes a deep breath stepping closer to her. “I’m doing this because I care about you. I’m sorry Kara.” Before she can get another word out, he sticks the needle in her neck, catching her when it takes effect and quite literally falls into his arms. “You’re gonna be okay, Kara. Don’t worry. I got you.” He mutters, more to convince himself rather than anything else.

Alex and Winn rush to his side when he arrives to the DEO with Kara in his arms later that evening. “Are you ok dude?” Winn asks once the two were alone.

“Kara was the only one who believed in me when I woke up. She was the only one who had faith in me.” Mon-el clears his throat, rubbing his arms. 

Winn steps in front of his friend. “We all believe in you man.”

He shakes his head. “You learned to believe in me. But it wasn’t from the start. Kara was the only one who wasn’t skeptical of me despite our planets’ rivalry.” 

Winn nods. “She was under the influence of something incredibly toxic. She didn’t know what she was saying; you can’t take it to heart.” 

“She was right about one thing.” He sighs, watching Alex hook her sister up to the Sun-Beam bed. Winn raises an eyebrow. “Look I’m gonna be at Kara’s apartment. See if I can clean out the red kryptonite. Have everyone be there tomorrow night for a game night. I know she’s wanted one.” He claps his friend on the shoulder before leaving the building and making his way to Kara’s apartment.

 

The next night, Kara arrived at her apartment and the word exhausted was an understatement. Kara was drained, emotionally more than anything else. So, imagine her shock when she saw her friends in the living room when she got inside. “What’s all this?” She breathes out.

“Game night!” Alex exclaims, Maggie by her side. “You’ve been so down and out lately, and with the latest red kryptonite thing, it should be good for you.” She smiles from the kitchen.

Kara’s heart swells. “You didn’t have to do this, Alex. I’m fine, I promise.” 

“Actually, it wasn’t Alex.” James pipes up, beer bottle in his hand. Kara’s eyebrow piqued. “This one was all Mon-el.” Kara’s blue eyes dart to Mon-el’s grey ones, standing in the corner. He nods solemnly. 

It wasn’t long before Kara met him outside where was staring at the city and the stars. “This spot taken?” She asks, standing by him.

“Only by you.” He says, looking down at his palms. “Are you okay?” The question catches her off guard. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. “And don’t lie okay?”

Kara swallows, turning to him. “I’m so sorry about all of those awful, terrible things I said. I didn’t mean any of it.” She sighs. “And, Mon-el, you were right. You have changed since being here. But not because of me. You have a good heart and you did it on your own. Prince or not, Daxamite or not, I’m proud of you. And I’m happy to have you around.” By this point, she had tears running down her cheeks. 

“There your eyes go being comets again.” He smiles softly at Kara. “I hope you know I didn’t mean what I said either. Any of it.” He takes her hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling her into his arms. 

A few seconds of comfortable silence pass by, aside from the rest of the group laughing inside. “Hey Kara?” Mon-el starts, voice distant.

“Hmm?” She sounds, looking up at him.

He bites into his lip before continuing. “Don’t give up on me ok? Don’t stop believing in me.”

She hums, shaking her head. “Never.”


End file.
